Storm Roux
| cityofbirth = Somerset West | countryofbirth = South Africa | height = | position = Right back | nationality = New Zealand | currentclub = | clubnumber = 2 | youthyears = 2007–2010 2009–2012 2010–2013 | youthclubs = Sorrento WA NTC | years = 2013 2013–2018 2018– | clubs = | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 105 (2) | nationalyears = 2013 2015 2013– | nationalteam = New Zealand U20 New Zealand U23 New Zealand | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (0) 3 (0) 9 (0) }} Storm James Roux (/ruː/ ROO; French: ʁu; born 13 January 1993) is a New Zealand international footballer who last played as a right back for Melbourne Victory in the A-League. Roux played youth football with Sorrento, Football West National Training Centre and Perth Glory youth before making his professional debut with Perth Glory. In 2013, he joined Central Coast Mariners. Roux made his debut for the New Zealand national team in 2013, having previously represented New Zealand U-20, including at the 2013 FIFA U-20 World Cup. Early life Roux was born in South Africa but moved to New Zealand aged three. He later moved again, to Australia, in his early teens. Despite his multinational childhood, Storm has stated that he considers himself to be primarily a New Zealander, but retains ties to all three nations. In New Zealand, Roux attended Mount Albert Grammar School. Playing career Club Early years Roux played junior football for Sorrento after arriving in Australia, before joining Football West National Training Centre and Perth Glory youth. He played for Football West National Training Centre in the Western Australia State League Premier Division in 2012, in which the NTC was a non-competitive team (unable to receive competition points). On 26 January 2013, Roux made his A-League debut, coming on as a substitute in Perth Glory's 1–0 loss to Brisbane Roar. Roux came close to scoring with a stinging shot in the 75th minute and coach Ian Ferguson was pleased with his performance saying post match, "I thought Storm Roux did well when he came on". He was subsequently moved to the senior squad for the remainder of the 2012–13 season, having spent the previous three seasons in the Glory's youth team. Central Coast Mariners On 8 June 2013, Roux signed a two-year deal with reigning A-League Champions Central Coast Mariners. His competitive debut came in the Mariners' first game of the 2013–14 season, a 1–1 draw with Western Sydney Wanderers, with Roux earning praise from coach Graham Arnold for his performance. He scored his first goal for the club and the only goal of the game in a win over Wellington Phoenix in December 2013 with a calm finish from close-range. Strong performances saw Roux named the December nominee for the A-League Young Footballer of the Year award for 2013–14. The award was eventually given to Adam Taggart. Roux had a solid first season for the Mariners, becoming a regular member of the starting side under new coach Phil Moss. In July 2014, Roux signed a new contract with the Mariners until 2017. Roux was selected by fan vote to play for the A-League All Stars in 2014 against Juventus. He came on as a second-half substitute for Manny Muscat in a 3–2 loss. On 30 January 2016, Roux scored his second goal for the Mariners, again in a win over Wellington, playing a one-two with Luis García before chipping the 'keeper. On 21 February 2016, Roux fell awkwardly whilst attempting to block a shot in a game against Melbourne City, resulting in a broken fibula, damaged ligaments and a dislocated shoulder, ruling him out for the remainder of the season. He returned to training in June 2016 ahead of the 2016–17 season. Roux captained the Mariners for the first time in a draw with Western Sydney Wanderers on 29 October 2016 in the absence of regular captain Nick Montgomery, and was named man of the match for his performance. In April 2017, he extended his contract with the club until mid-2019. International Youth Storm was a member of the New Zealand U-20 side which won the 2013 OFC U-20 Championship, therefore qualifying for the 2013 FIFA U-20 World Cup in Turkey. Roux was selected in the squad for the U-20 World Cup and played in all three of New Zealand's matches as they were eliminated in the group stage. New Zealand were eliminated in the semifinals after their win over Vanuatu was overturned by the OFC for fielding an ineligible player, causing the side to miss qualification for the 2016 Olympics. Senior Roux was first named in the New Zealand squad for the two-legged 2014 FIFA World Cup qualification play-off against Mexico in November 2013. After not playing the first match, Roux made his debut on 20 November 2013 in the second leg in Wellington, a 4–2 loss which, following a 5–1 loss in Mexico, saw New Zealand fail to qualify for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Roux was omitted from the New Zealand squad in mid 2015, pending the resolution of eligibility concerns raised by New Zealand's elimination from the 2015 Pacific Games for fielding fellow South Africa-born defender Deklan Wynne. In December 2015, Roux stated that any issues had been resolved and that he was looking forward to returning to the national squad in 2016. He was absent from the squad for the 2016 OFC Nations Cup due to multiple injury issues. Roux was recalled to the New Zealand squad in May 2017, in the lead-up to the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup, having not played for New Zealand since 2015. Career statistics Club International Honours International New Zealand * OFC U-20 Championship: 2013 External links * Storm Roux at Soccerway Category:Living people Category:Players Category:1993 births Category:Defenders Category:Australian players Category:New Zealand players Category:South African players Category:New Zealand under-20 international players Category:New Zealand international players Category:A-League players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:Perth Glory FC players Category:Melbourne Victory FC players